Wola Ognia
by OrangeRaptor
Summary: Uchiha ma nowy cel w życiu: uzyskać najwyższy stopień ninja. Czy aby tylko? A/N: Slash (tak jakby), AU - zgodne z mangą do momentu śmierci Itachiego i rozmowy Sasuke z "Madarą"


A/N: Oświadczenie: Poniższy tekst wykorzystuje bohaterów i świat stworzone przez Masashi Kishimoto. Wszelkie prawa do mangi/anime należą do niego i wydawców mangi/anime.  
Ostrzeżenie: SLASH, ergo mniej lub bardziej platoniczna UCZUCIOWA relacja między osobami tej SAMEJ płci. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Świadomość otoczenia docierała do niego powoli. Najpierw w cichej, przyjaźnie czarnej otchłani braku przytomności pojawiły się dźwięki. Z początku niewyraźne, po chwili stały się na tyle głośne, że stały się odróżnialnymi od siebie głosami. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że niektóre z nich są mu podejrzanie znajome, podczas gdy pozostałych z pewnością nigdy nie słyszał. Podczas usilnych prób skoncentrowania się na tyle, by przypomnieć sobie do kogo należały znane mu głosy, otaczająca go miękka zasłona nieprzeniknionej czerni bardzo powoli zaczęła znikać. Kiedy znów widział i słyszał wyraźnie, choć wciąż nie myślał zbyt jasno, na ile mógł nie poruszając się zbytnio przyjrzał się pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował.

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był w tym miejscu. A przynajmniej nigdy w takich okolicznościach. Właściwie nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek siedział związany na krześle ze zwieszoną głową, podczas gdy pozostali zebrani czekali na powrót jego świadomości.

Zanim posadzili go na krześle, do którego został naprawdę ciasno przywiązany, jeden z członków klanu Hyuuga upewnił się, że jego przepływ _chakry_ został skutecznie zaburzony. Charakterystyczne irytujące mrowienie skóry było tego niezaprzeczalnym dowodem. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem punktów przepływu _chakry_ wokół jego oczu. Czyli żadnej aktywacji _Sharingana_, żadnej techniki, a w dodatku te cholerne liny uniemożliwiają mi jakiekolwiek ruchy, pomyślał smętnie. Unosząc nieznacznie głowę spróbował zobaczyć, czyje oczy na sobie czuł.

Najbardziej rzucającymi się elementami wystroju okrągłego gabinetu były wielka płachta czerwonego materiału na ścianie za biurkiem z wykaligrafowanym ideogramem ognia i wszechobecność papieru – od równych stosów zapewne posortowanych dokumentów, przez pokaźnych rozmiarów stosy ciasno zwiniętych zwojów, po sterty zgniecionych i wrzuconych za biurko kartek, widocznych pod biurkiem pomiędzy nogami krzesła. Zerkając nieco na boki, dostrzegł po prawej stronie wysokiego mężczyznę z dwiema rozległymi bliznami na prawej stronie twarzy, ubranego w standardową kamizelkę _jounina_ i jakieś niewyróżniające się spodnie i koszulę. Był pewien, że nie widział go wcześniej, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że wyglądał znajomo. Obok mężczyzny stał skoncentrowany członek klanu Hyuuga, który bacznie mu się przyglądał przez zaktywowany _Byakugan_, a którego biały strój z ciemną chustą przy pasie nie mówił mu więcej niż jego mleczne, pozbawione źrenic oczy i długie ciemne włosy. Tuż przy samym biurku stała wyraźnie zdenerwowana asystentka Hokage, a za nią personifikacja zmartwienia, które tym razem przybrało postać _kunoichi_ o różowych włosach i wpatrzonych prosto w niego zielonych oczach, nerwowo przygryzającej dolną wargę i silnie zaciskającej dłonie na skrzyżowanych na piersi rękach. W centrum jego pola widzenia za biurkiem stały dwie osoby, najwyraźniej w samym środku nerwowej wymiany zdań przyciszonymi głosami. Zza stojącego tyłem ubranego w jaskrawy pomarańcz _shinobi_ o złocistych blond włosach i niezwykle niebieskich oczach, których teraz nie mógł widzieć, ale wiedział, że tam są, wyłoniła się wyraźnie podenerwowana kobieta o twardym spojrzeniu miodowych oczu, odgarniająca z twarzy pasma płowych włosów. Nieco dalej w otwartym oknie siedział, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby cała ta sytuacja nudziła go niepomiernie, _jounin_ o szarych włosach i zasłoniętym jednym okiem.

Analizując swój niewielki komitet powitalny, uznał, że dwóch nieznanych mu mężczyzn, zmartwiona asystentka Hokage, przerażona Sakura, dziwnie cichy jak na zaistniałą sytuację i, co było widoczne teraz w pełni, kiedy wreszcie odwrócił się do niego przodem, skrajnie zdenerwowany Naruto, absolutnie poważna Tsunade i Kakashi bez swojej nieodłącznej książki w pomarańczowej okładce, zwiastują problemy. Bardzo poważne problemy.

– Uchiha Sasuke – zaczęła siedząca w tej chwili dokładnie naprzeciw niego za masywnym, drewnianym biurkiem Hokage. Nawet gdyby Sasuke próbował teraz odczytać cokolwiek z wyrazu twarzy kobiety, nie dostrzegłby niczego poza poważnym spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu znad złożonych dłoni zasłaniających niemal połowę jej twarzy. Zamiast tego próbował odtworzyć ostatnie pamiętane wydarzenia. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał była ta dziwaczna rozmowa z mężczyzną w masce, który przedstawił się jako Uchiha Madara, którą miał wątpliwą przyjemność odbyć po walce z Ita... na tę myśl Sasuke zdusił w sobie szloch i szybko odsunął bolesne myśli na bok.

Jednakże jakkolwiek nie próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak się znalazł w gabinecie Hokage, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Miał mgliste poczucie, że po rozmowie z Madarą pomimo skrajnego wyczerpania fizycznego o własnych siłach wydostał się z kryjówki i patrzył na świecący jasno księżyc. A potem nic, pustka. A potem ta przyjemna, otulająca świadomość czerń. A teraz był tu, w gabinecie Hokage, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek możliwości obrony czy ucieczki.

– Zanim twoja sytuacja zostanie przedstawiona Radzie Starszyzny Wioski – ostatnie trzy słowa wyrwały Sasuke z rozmyślań i zaczął wpatrywać się zmrużonymi ze złości oczami w kobietę siedzącą naprzeciw niego – chcę wiedzieć, czy jest coś, czego moglibyśmy użyć w twojej obronie. - Kiedy Sasuke nawet nie mrugnął, Tsunade kontynuowała – Uchiha, dobrze wiesz, co grozi za ucieczkę z Wioski i stawianie czynnego oporu przed wielokrotnymi próbami sprowadzenia z powrotem, więc jak to będzie?

Kiedy chłopak w żaden sposób nie zareagował, do tej pory opierający się z założonymi rękami o ścianę za plecami Hokage Naruto odepchnął się od niej, zrobił krok do przodu, pochylił i oparł dłonie o blat biurka Tsunade. - Draniu, nie graj trudnego do zdobycia, tylko zacznij mówić – powiedział Naruto zupełnie rzeczowym i spokojnym głosem. - To naprawdę leży w twoim najlepszym interesie, więc czekamy z niecierpliwością.

Samo zdanie wypowiedziane przez Naruto takim tonem wywołałoby jakąś reakcję u Sasuke, ale w połączeniu z niezwykłym spokojem, jaki chłopak prezentował przez cały czas, kiedy Sasuke był przytomny spowodowało, że ten poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Taki Naruto był niepokojący, a Sasuke i bez tego czuł się wystarczająco zdezorientowany. Ale zanim mógł zrobić coś więcej, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny szloch Sakury.

– S-sasuke-_kun_, proszę, powiedz coś – wydobyła z siebie dziewczyna, wyraźnie rozdarta pomiędzy rzuceniem mu się na szyję a pozostaniem na swoim miejscu, tłumiąc jednocześnie kolejne ataki spazmatycznego szlochu. - Cokolwiek... Proszę... - wydusiła, ruszając w jego kierunku.

– Shizune, wyprowadź ją. Zostań z nią aż się uspokoi, a potem wróć tutaj – powiedziała szybko Hokage. Asystentka natychmiast podeszła do dziewczyny, delikatnie objęła ramieniem i pokierowała do wyjścia. Rozstrój emocjonalny Sakury sprawił, że pozwoliła się wyprowadzić bez stawiania żadnego oporu, zarówno werbalnego, jak fizycznego. Wyraźnie poirytowana Tsunade położyła na blacie biurka przedramiona, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i przyjrzała się przelotnie pozostałym zebranym w gabinecie. Poza nią i Naruto nikt nie zareagował na napad histerii Sakury. Naruto jedynie zwiesił na moment głowę i po chwili poderwał ją z powrotem z nową determinacją w oczach. - Nie mogę patrzeć na Sakurę w takim stanie, więc Sasuke, zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i zacznij mówić. Dobrze ci radzę – powiedział spokojnym, cichym głosem Naruto, uważnie przyglądając się związanemu na środku pomieszczenia chłopakowi. Wiedział, że im szybciej Sasuke poda im informacje dotyczące Akatsuki czy tego dziwnego _ninja_ w masce, tym szybciej Tsunade, Kakashi i ojciec Shikamaru będą mogli zacząć planować jego linię obrony. I wiedział, że cholerny drań też jest tego świadomy, więc tym bardziej irytowała go cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu.  
– Czekamy – powtórzył Naruto, wpatrując się w Sasuke przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
Coś w bystrych i niezwykle niebieskich oczach Naruto przekonało Sasuke. Pozwalając zwabić się w ich niezwykłą toń zatracił się w nich i swoich wspomnieniach, i nie odrywając od nich swoich oczu pozwolił słowom płynąć w zupełnie niepohamowany sposób, panując jedynie nad odpowiednią kolejnością. - Za atakiem Dziwięcioogoniastego Lisa na Konohę szesnaście lat temu odpowiedzialny jest Uchiha Madara, który ukrywa się pod maską i imieniem Tobi...

Obudził się nagle i natychmiast ciężko dysząc usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, siląc się na spokój. Między palcami mógł dostrzec fragmenty pokoju w swoim dawnym domu w niegdyś tętniącej życiem dzielnicy należącej do klanu Uchiha. Gdy jego oddech uspokoił się nieco, wyjrzał przez okno, starając się ocenić, która mogła być godzina. Kiedy upewnił się, że do świtu pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, położył się, zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie sen. Znał dobrze tę scenę, śnił o niej wiele razy. Przeżył ją cztery lata wcześniej. Była to jedna z tych chwil, które diametralnie zmieniły jego życie.

Leżąc spowity w ciemność nocy starał się przestać myśleć o tamtym brzemiennym w skutki momencie. Wiedział, że jeśli znów zacznie odgrywać w głowie tamtą sytuację i bezpośrednio po niej następujące, nie zaśnie już do rana. Głębokim wdechem i równie głębokim wydechem zmusił swoje ciało do rozluźnienia i umysł do oczyszczenia z resztek wspomnień o niedawnym śnie. Zasnął i tej nocy już nie śnił.

Dzień zaczął się po jego myśli. Rankiem obudził się zrelaksowany i wiedział, że tej nocy już nic więcej mu się nie śniło. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przez powrotem myślami do wydarzeń sprzed czterech lat, kiedy po śniadaniu usiadł na werandzie z całą swoją podręczną bronią i zabrał się do jej ostatecznego ostrzenia i polerowania przed dzisiejszym popołudniem.

– Jesteś pewien, że jesteś gotów zostać _jouninem_? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go zatroskany głos Naruto, który niezauważenie usiadł przed nim na jego własnej werandzie. Sasuke szybko otrząsnął się i spojrzał zirytowany na nieproszonego, choć niezupełnie niemile widzianego gościa. Blondyn przed nim wydawał się być czymś mocno zaniepokojony. - Bo wiesz, siedzę tu od kilku minut... - powiedział Naruto, który przestał wyglądać na podenerwowanego, zamiast tego uśmiechał się szyderczo półgębkiem. Sasuke w odpowiedzi jedynie spiorunował go wzrokiem, na co Naruto roześmiał się głośno i radośnie. Sasuke podniósł tylko jedną, cienką, elegancką brew, która mówiła Naruto wszystko, co o jego wygłupach myślał gospodarz.

– Poszedłem rano zobaczyć, jak Kakashi oblewa kolejną trójkę marzycieli o byciu _ninja_ – zaczął Naruto, odchylając się do tyłu i opierając na zapartych o podłogę werandy rękach. - Jeden z nich był naprawdę dobry, ale cóż... Kakashi i jego dziwaczne testy. Mówiąc o testach, wpadłem zobaczyć, jako ten dobry i troskliwy _sempai_... - Naruto bez problemu złapał rzucone przez Sasuke ostre przedmioty, zupełnie się ich spodziewając i kontynuował szczerząc się radośnie – jak ci idą ostatnie przygotowania do dzisiejszego wielkiego dnia.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego zniecierpliwiony, mając nadzieję, że przekaże to Naruto jego życzenie zostawienia go teraz samego.

Rzeczony gość, widząc wyraźnie ponure nastawienie przyjaciela, westchnął teatralnie, usiadł wyprostowany, jedną dłoń ułożył na sercu, drugą podniósł na wysokość twarzy i przybierając zbolałą minę, zaczął mówić do swojej ręki. - Zmusiłem Shikamaru i Nejiego do porzucenia wszystkich przerw na odpoczynek podczas ostatniej misji, żebym mógł cię wspierać duchowo, a ty nie wykazujesz żadnego entuzjazmu... Zmusiłem Shikamaru i Nejiego do wykonania standardowo blisko miesięcznej misji w niespełna dwa tygodnie, a tu taka wdzięczność! O, ja nieszczęsny! - powiedział mocno afektowanym tonem. Przesadzał z tymi wszystkimi przerwami, ale prawdą było, że pospieszał pozostałych dwóch członków drużyny jak tylko mógł, żeby zdążyć z powrotem do Wioski na egzamin. I przez to musiał teraz unikać przez kilka dni obu skrajnie wyczerpanych po misji mężczyzn, ale Sasuke nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, prawda?

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale gdy Naruto wspomniał o geniuszu z bocznej gałęzi klanu Hyuuga, jakieś lodowato zimne macki oplotły jego wnętrzności. Zauważył jakiś czas temu, że jego blond przyjaciel spędzał w towarzystwie stoickiego mężczyzny dużo czasu. Wiedział, że gros tego czasu podczas misji i wiedział, że oprócz nich ma misjach był także Shikamaru, ale te informacje leżały gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego aktualnych myśli. Irytowało go niepomiernie, że skory do wygłupów i czasem wręcz absurdalnie spontaniczny, gadatliwy Naruto tak dobrze dogaduje się ze zwykle milczącym i poważnym Hyuugą. Fakt, spędzał z Sasuke tyle czasu ile mógł pomiędzy swoimi długimi misjami a krótszymi, łatwiejszymi misjami Sasuke i Uchiha miał nadzieję, że gdy tylko zda ten egzamin na _jounina_ (że zda nie miał żadnych wątpliwości), będzie mógł dołączyć do drużyny przyjaciela lub zastąpić jednego z pozostałych jej członków, najchętniej Hyuugę. W końcu należenie do jednej drużyny z Sakurą i Hinatą mogło każdego doprowadzić do czystego szaleństwa. Sakurą, która wciąż nie może wyleczyć się z dziecięcego zadurzenia w nim, drżącej na każdym kroku o jego bezpieczeństwo i Hinatą, która wciąż była cicha i przeraźliwie nieśmiała, nawet w stosunku członków jej własnej drużyny. Ale przynajmniej stała się znacznie silniejszą i odważniejszą podczas walki _kunoichi_, niż gdy miała 12 lat, a ostatnio nawet wyleczyła się z irytującego uczucia do Naruto. Jeszcze tylko znieść je na dzisiejszym zespołowym etapie egzaminu i tyle go widziały, pomyślał z niejaką ulgą Sasuke.

Jakkolwiek nie podobała mu ilość czasu, który Naruto spędzał z Hyuugą był skrycie bardzo zadowolony, że chłopak zrobił wszystko co mógł, żeby być tu dziś z nim. Ale nie było opcji, żeby powiedział o tym blondynowi – co to, to nie. Zamiast tego rzucił z lekką irytacją w głosie – o tak, nieszczęsny. Nie mógłbyś pławić się w tym swoim nieszczęściu gdzieś indziej? - Kiedy Naruto z wciąż szerokim uśmiechem pokręcił głową, dodał – albo chociaż po cichu?

Nadal widocznie radosny chłopak odchylił się, znów oparł na zapartych o podłogę rękach i w milczeniu zaczął przyglądać się gospodarzowi. Sasuke upewniwszy się, że blondyn będzie tak siedział i nie odzywał przynajmniej przez chwilę, wrócił do ostrzenia broni.  
Sasuke zawsze był szczególny. Inny niż wszyscy – zwłaszcza dla mnie, pomyślał Naruto. Od pierwszych dni szkoły mały Naruto zaczepiał niezdrowo, w swojej dziecięcej opinii, spokojnego chłopca, zawsze starał się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Mały Sasuke był najlepszy w ich klasie, więc niezdarność Naruto nie pomagała mu zaprzyjaźnić się z dumnym małym Uchihą, który nawet wtedy miał wokół siebie aurę wyższości, ale to ostatnie Naruto zrozumiał dużo później. I nawet kiedy mały Sasuke wydawał się być zaciekawiony zabawami Naruto i kolegów z klasy, nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na grę z nimi, bo wiedział, że jego ojciec nie pochwalał beztroskich i, w jego mniemaniu, bezsensownych zabaw. Po masakrze dziewięcioletni Sasuke miał tylko dwa cele w życiu – pomścić rodzinę przez zabicie brata i odbudować swój klan. I choć wtedy nie było ojca, którego wymagania Sasuke starałby się za wszelką cenę zadowolić, rzucony na głęboką wodę w dorosłość chłopiec teraz z irytacją i pewną pogardą patrzył na wygłupy Naruto. Ale pomimo tego Naruto i Sasuke bardzo powoli budowali więź między nimi. Więź, u której podstaw leżała co prawda samotność i brak rodziny, ale jednak więź, a Naruto był szczęśliwy. I choć w szkole Naruto dalej robił z siebie błazna i nie przykładał się do nauki, Sasuke coraz częściej reagował na jego zaczepki, co jeszcze bardziej uszczęśliwiało dwunastoletniego już Naruto. Dorosły Naruto uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień i spojrzał na równie dorosłą wersję małego dumnego Sasuke, który w tym momencie znów pieczołowicie ostrzył noże, którymi wcześniej rzucił w Naruto. Tak, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Naruto, Sasuke wcale się nie zmienił – wciąż chorobliwie spokojny, wciąż perfekcjonista, wciąż geniusz. I wciąż obiekt westchnień większości dziewcząt w ich wieku w Wiosce. A teraz do tego przynajmniej jednego mężczyzny. Naruto uśmiechnął się do wspomnienia, kiedy jako uczeń Akademii i młody genin obwieszczał światu swoją wielką miłość do Sakury. A ona z kolei proklamowała na każdym kroku swoją miłość do Sasuke. A Sasuke z kolei... cóż, Sasuke wtedy, jak i teraz, kochał tylko siebie. Kilka miesięcy temu mieli z tamtego układu dobrą zabawę, kiedy siedzieli w barze z Kibą, Nejim i Shikamaru, który chcąc odwrócić ich uwagę od jego mocno zdominowanego przez Temari związku, w którymś momencie przypomniał im o małym prawie trójkącie miłosnym w drużynie Siódmej. Trójkącie, który przestał nim być w którymś momencie treningów Naruto z Jiraiyą, kiedy wówczas piętnastoletni chłopak z pomocą swojego nauczyciela wreszcie znalazł nazwę na to, co czuł do Sasuke. Zawsze wiedział, że związki osób tej samej płci w wielu Ukrytych Wioskach nie były czymś krytykowanym czy też szczególnie rzadkim, ale nie przypuszczał, że z płytkiego, szczenięcego zadurzenia w Sakurze przestawi się na głębsze uczucia względem Sasuke. Uczucia, przez które trenował dzień i noc, żeby móc sprowadzić swojego drania z powrotem do Wioski. I choć nie miał nigdy odwagi wyznać przyjacielowi, co do niego czuje, Naruto był szczęśliwy jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu – mężczyzna, który jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, na którym mu zależy i którego darzy szczególnym uczuciem jest znów w Wiosce, jest bezpieczny (na ile _shinobi_ może być bezpieczny podczas misji) i wydaje się być całkiem zadowolony z życia. Na ile Uchiha Sasuke, Jaśnie Rezydujący Książę Lodu, może być zadowolony z czegokolwiek. Poza tym pamiętał o drugim celu w życiu Sasuke – odbudować klan, który to plan nijak nie obejmował związku z kimś, kto nie mógł dać mu potomstwa. Naruto nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby to wszystko niszczyć swoim samolubnym wyznaniem, dlatego trzymał swoje uczucia dla siebie i korzystał z towarzystwa przyjaciela, kiedy tylko nadarzała się ku temu sposobność.  
Wzrok Naruto przykuł Sasuke, który skończywszy pracę nad bronią zszedł na porośnięty trawą nieduży dziedziniec i rozpoczął powolny, precyzyjny trening _kata_. Sam fakt, że Sasuke uciekł się do powtarzania wyuczonych sekwencji ruchów w walce z cieniem mówił wiele o jego niepokoju, pomimo utrzymywanej aury pewności siebie i spokoju. Naruto czuł się uprzywilejowany, że Sasuke czuje się przy nim na tyle swobodnie i ufa mu na tyle, że pokazał mu stronę siebie, do której inni nie mają dostępu. Swój prawdziwy stan nerwów. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać zestresowanemu przyjacielowi bezszelestnie przesunął się tak, że mógł oprzeć się o jedną z belek podpierającą daszek nad werandą, i dalej zachowując ciszę spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował precyzyjne ruchy przyjaciela.

Obudził się, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu delikatny dotyk silnej dłoni. Nie zauważył kiedy zasnął. Najwyraźniej i na nim odbił się niemal zupełny brak snu przez niemal dwa tygodnie.

– Już czas – powiedział krótko Sasuke wyraźnie spiętym głosem.

Podczas ostatniego, drużynowego etapu egzaminu na _jounina_ mieli wykazać się umiejętnością pracy zespołowej. Chociaż Sasuke zawsze wolał pracować sam i całe życie trenował walkę w pojedynkę przeciwko nawet licznym przeciwnikom, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że podoła współpracy z Hinatą i Sakurą. Wciąż było dla niego zagadką, jakim cudem te dwie _kunoichi_ przebrnęły przez poprzedni etap, w którym _shinobi_ miał pokazać umiejętność prowadzenia samotnych misji. Jego celem było zdanie egzaminu, nie interesowało go czy one zdadzą. Jeśli nie, to nie będzie rozpaczał. Jeśli dostaną awans, to miał nadzieję, że nie przydzielą ich znów do jednej drużyny. Na wszelki wypadek ułożył już dwa plany awaryjne – zawsze przecież mógł zrezygnować z misji drużynowych i podjąć się treningu którejś z grup _geninów_. Albo mogę znów nawiać z Wioski, pomyślał, śmiejąc się w duchu z ironii tego pomysłu.

Wszystkie biorące udział w etapie drużyny zostały skierowane do sali, w której podczas egzaminu na _chuunina_ odbywały się eliminacje przed trzecią, ostateczną rundą w sytuacji, gdy drugą część testu przechodziło więcej niż dwanaście osób. W pomieszczeniu oprócz kilku trzyosobowych drużyn byli także Hokage, Kazekage i _jounin_ odpowiedzialny za przedstawienie i pilnowanie przestrzegania garstki zasad obowiązujących podczas testu.  
– _Shinobi_! – zwróciła się do zebranych Hokage. - Przed wami ostatni etap egzaminu na stopień _jounina_. Test ten ma na celu umożliwienie wam zaprezentowanie umiejętności pracy w zespole w niespodziewanych, zaskakujących okolicznościach, co zdarza się wcale nierzadko na misjach klasy A i wyższych. Etap ten będzie uważnie obserwowany nie tylko przez obecnego tu Kazekage i mnie, także przez zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym możnych Kraju Ognia, Wiatru i okolicznych. Ich opinia o waszych zdolnościach może być waszą przepustką do lukratywnych misji. Nie przynieście wstydu sobie i swoim Wioskom.

Stojący do tej pory nieco z tyłu _jounin_ wyjął z kieszeni plik kartek i zwrócił się do oczekujących _ninja_. - Waszym zadaniem podczas tego etapu będzie odbicie przydzielonego wam zakładnika i eskortowanie go do wieży w centrum Lasu Śmierci przed upływem wyznaczonego czasu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Waszymi przeciwnikami mogą być wszyscy. Pozostałe, dokładniejsze instrukcje wraz z przybliżoną lokalizacją zakładnika zostaną wam za chwilę rozdane. Macie się z nimi zapoznać, a wiadomość zniszczyć. I jeszcze jedna istotna wiadomość – zakładnik jest absolutnie niezdolny do walki czy pomocy wam w czymkolwiek. Jeśli przeciwnik zmusi zakładnika do walki, możecie się nie kłopotać z dostarczaniem go na miejsce. Pytania? - zapytał _jounin_ i nie czekając na ewentualnych chętnych, dokończył – świetnie. Miejcie też na uwadze, że nawet jeśli bezpiecznie dostarczycie zakładnika do wieży, nie jest powiedziane, że dostaniecie awans. Pracujecie w drużynie, ale promocje dostajecie za indywidualne osiągnięcia. - Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po egzaminowanych i rozpoczął rozdawanie kartek z dokładnymi instrukcjami.

_Jounin_ wręczył kartkę Sasuke, który jedynie zerknął szkarłatnymi oczyma na papier i natychmiast podał ją pozostałym członkom swojej drużyny. Jedno spojrzenie aktywowanym _Sharinganem_ na instrukcję i cała treść znalazła się trwale zapisana w jego pamięci. Szybko przejrzał świeżo zdobyte informacje: kierunek – południowy zachód, piwnica chaty w środku lasu, około 45 kilometrów od granic Wioski, spodziewana liczba straży – dziewięciu o nieznanym rozstawieniu, czworo z nich ma przynajmniej poziom umiejętności _chuunina_, brak informacji o pozostałych. Stan zakładnika – niezdolny do walki, być może nieprzytomny lub ranny. W porządku, nie jest to zbyt zaskakujące, pomyślał Sasuke, analizując dane. Prawdopodobnie strażnicy w sytuacji krytycznej nie zawahają się wyeliminować zakładnika. To, musiał przyznać, było zaskakujące. Trochę, dopowiedział w swoich myślach szybko Sasuke. Uchiha nie dają się łatwo zaskoczyć.

Kilka chwil później kartka wróciła do niego by natychmiast zostać spopielona przywołanym przez niego płomieniem. Poczekawszy, aż wszystkie drużyny zniszczą swoje arkusze z instrukcjami, ponownie odezwała się Hokage. - Zatem ostatni etap egzaminu na _jounina_ został rozpoczęty. Powodzenia. - Jeden moment wystarczył, żeby wszystkie drużyny zniknęły z sali. Egzaminowanym zostało mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny na wykonanie zadania.

Tsunade odwróciła się do stojącego teraz nieco za nią Kazekage. - Mamy przynajmniej sześć godzin, zanim pierwsza drużyna dotrze do wieży. Co powiesz na czarkę herbaty, Kazekage?  
Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i przytaknął niemal niezauważalnym skinieniem. Widać było, że całe jego ciało jest bardzo spięte. Tsunade uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, podeszła i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nie martw się, Gaara. Nic mu nie będzie. Uchiha już o to zadba.

Większą część drogi pokonali w absolutnej ciszy. Około 30 kilometrów od Wioski Sasuke zatrzymał drużynę na jednej z gałęzi.

– Plan – powiedział krótko. Już na pierwszej misji został nieformalnie wybrany na dowódcę, a dość pokaźna liczba drużynowo wykonanych zadań pozwoliła im wypracować pewien schemat działania: plan opracowywał Sasuke kiedy bezszelestnie zmierzali do celu, gdzieś w połowie drogi dzielił się już uformowanym z resztą drużyny i ewentualnie nanosili poprawki. - Daj znać kiedy będziesz w stanie ocenić rozstawienie strażników – zwrócił się do Hinaty, która tylko przytaknęła, najwyraźniej nie mogąc ze zdenerwowania wydusić słowa. - Zdejmowaniem zajmę się ja i Sakura, ty będziesz pilnować, czy pozostali nie zostali zaalarmowani.

Jakkolwiek te dwie _kunoichi _by go nie irytowały wiedział, że nie musi im tłumaczyć dlaczego nie mogą przypuścić szybkiego, frontalnego ataku, najlepiej wyciągając jak największą liczbę strażników na zewnątrz z obawy o życie więźnia. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie musi im przypominać o maskowaniu chakry żeby nie zostali zawczasu zauważeni. Plusy pracy w stałej drużynie, pomyślał Sasuke, zastanawiając się jak długo będzie przyzwyczajał się do utartych schematów działania w nowej drużynie. Gdy nie usłyszał żadnych protestów ani wątpliwości, bez słowa ruszył w dalszą, wciąż bezszelestną drogę.

Fakt, że strażnicy zdawali się pilnować swoich posterunków i nie zmieniać się na nich był dużym ułatwieniem. Z kolei to, że wydawali się spodziewać ataku, sytuacji im nie ułatwiało. Sześciu z nich zostało rozstawionych na zewnątrz, trzech w środku – dwóch w izbie i jeden z więźniem w piwniczce. Hinata zgodnie z planem została ukryta w liściach, obserwując rozwój wypadków aktywowanym _Byakuganem_, Sasuke wskazał Sakurze dwóch mężczyzn za chatą, biorąc na siebie pozostałych czterech – dwóch przed drzwiami i dwóch na dachu szopy. Musiał przyznać, że postawienie dwóch ludzi na dachu takiej chaty było zmyślnym posunięciem – cienki, drewniany daszek nie tłumił żadnych tąpnięć i w razie ataku strażnicy mogli błyskawicznie dać znać tym w środku.

Skrył się na gęsto pokrytej liśćmi gałęzi, czekając na dobry moment do ataku. Gdy tylko dość ruchliwi strażnicy zbliżyli się do siebie wystarczająco, skoczył. Samo spodziewanie się ataku nie mogło równać się z jego wspomaganą chakrą szybkością i zanim strażnicy się zorientowali, leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi. Dla pewności związał ich ciasno i bez chwili zwłoki przemknął przed chatę. Miał nadzieję, że Sakura poradzi sobie skutecznie z tamtymi dwoma z tyłu.

Tym razem umyślnie dał się zauważyć. W momencie gdy atakowani spojrzeli na niego zostali uwięzieni w potężnym _genjutsu_ _Sharingana_. Ci również skończyli w więzach. Pozostało dwóch w środku. Zerknął w kierunku ukrytej Hinaty, która skinieniem głowy potwierdziła, że pozycje pozostałych strażników nie zmieniły się.

Przez chwilę zastanowił się, co zatrzymało Sakurę, ale odgonił tę myśl, koncentrując się na jak najefektywniejszym rozprawieniu się z pozostałą dwójką znajdującą się tuż za cienkimi ściankami chaty. Decydując się na powtórzenie manewru, który okazał się być skuteczny przeciwko Orochimaru, wyciągnął miecz i zebrał w dłoni odpowiednią ilość _chakry_. Osiągając pożądane natężenie, błyskawicznie rozprawił się z niewielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiczkami wraz z futryną i sporym kawałkiem ściany szybkimi, wprawnymi, szeroko wyprowadzonymi cięciami _katany_ i zaatakował stojącego dalej od niego mężczyznę ostrzem stworzonym z przywołanej przez niego elektryczności, przybijając go do przeciwległej ściany chaty. Zdążył się odwrócić dokładnie w chwili gdy drugi, stojący zdecydowanie bliżej mężczyzna zaatakował go _kunaiem_. Zebrał w sobie nieco więcej _chakry_ i uwolnił kolejną dawkę elektryczności, tym razem promieniując nią z całego ciała. Porażony prądem napastnik padł sztywny na podłogę. Sasuke wiedział, że takie natężenie nie zabiło go, jedynie wywołało skurcz tężcowy mięśni szkieletowych, który prędzej czy później przejdzie. Chwilowo przybity do ściany drugi mężczyzna usilnie próbował zebrać w sobie dość _chakry_ by użyć jakiejś techniki. Gdy zobaczył kroczącego ku niemu wciąż kontrolującego elektryczne ostrze Sasuke, zapomniał o technikach na rzecz próby zaatakowania swojego napastnika czymkolwiek. Widział przed chwilą jaki efekt przyniósł atak metalowym nożem, zatem po chwili rozpaczliwego sięgania udało mu się pochwycić proste, drewniane krzesło. Blokując przepływ prądu jego drewnianym oparciem, wyswobodził się. Zanim Sasuke zdążył zebrać odpowiednią ilość _chakry_ na kolejne ostrze, mężczyzna wyskoczył przez okno, rozbijając przy tym szybę. Sasuke wiedział, że jeśli strażnik na dole do tej pory nie usłyszał niczego, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła na pewno zwróci jego uwagę. Liczył tylko, że Sakura uporała się już z tamtą dwójką i rozprawi się z uciekinierem. Albo że Hinata się nim zajmie. Nie miał czasu rozmyślać nad tym, kto dokończy jego dzieła. Miał przed sobą swojego ostatniego oponenta. Według wszelkich taktyk najbliżej zakładnika zostawiany jest najsilniejszy bądź najsłabszy ze strażników. Sasuke przyjrzał się mężczyźnie uważnie. Spokój w jego oczach i oszczędność ruchów potwierdzały jego przypuszczenia, że nie był to najsłabszy _ninja_ z tej dziewiątki.

Człowiek stojący od niego ledwie kilka metrów był wysoki, choć niezbyt potężnie zbudowany. W ich realiach wzrost i budowa ciała nie zawsze odzwierciedlały siłę kryjącą się w osobie. Mężczyzna był definitywnie pewny siebie, jego długie, posuwiste ruchy zdradzały jego poczucie wyższości wobec drobno zbudowanego przeciwnika. Jak u wszystkich pozostałych, u niego także nie było widać żadnych symboli świadczących o przynależności do którejś Ukrytej Wioski czy zdradzających stopień. Sasuke podejrzewał, że jego przeciwnik jest przynajmniej _jouninem_. Mężczyzna stał wyprostowany, z ciężarem ciała opartym na lewej nodze i luźno zwisającymi rękami. Jego cała postawa świadczyła o pewności siebie. Sasuke zauważył, że wzrok mężczyzny od początku był skoncentrowany na jego ramieniu, co wyeliminowało najprostszą metodę pozbycia się go. Poprawiając chwyt na rękojeści miecza, zaatakował. Przeciwnik sparował cięcie _kunaiem_ trzymanym w jednej dłoni, atakując go tym samym czasie drugą ręką uzbrojoną w metalowe pazury. Sasuke odskakując rozciął ściągacz z lewego nadgarstka, ujawniając ukryty tam tatuaż do przywołań. Lądując miękko na palcach stóp, wyciągnął zębami zza prawego ściągacza metalową drzazgę, którą wkłuł we wzór na nadgarstku. Przywołał kilka _shurikenów_ i rzucił nimi w przeciwnika, jednocześnie koncentrując swoją _chakrę_ i składając się do wyprowadzenia sztychu. Mężczyzna, skupiając się na odbiciu wszystkich latających obiektów, w ostatnim momencie zdążył sparować proste, płaskie cięcie, które jednak nie ominęło go zupełnie, pozostawiając go z draśniętym bokiem. Sasuke, korzystając z kontaktu ostrza z ciałem przeciwnika, uwolnił skumulowaną _chakrę_, przewodząc przez miecz pojedynczy impuls elektryczny. Prąd przyłożony bezpośrednio do bocznych mięśni brzucha momentalnie sparaliżował przeciwnika, a więcej niż impuls zabiłoby go z pewnością.

Sasuke miał teraz wolną drogę do uwięzionego w piwnicy zakładnika. Niepokoiło go, że Sakura i Hinata wciąż do niego nie dołączyły, ale jego celem było otrzymanie promocji na _jounina_, nie zabawa w niańkę. Tłumiąc wszelkie obawy o ich bezpieczeństwo, ostrożnie stąpając zszedł po stromych schodkach. Pomieszczenie pod jedyną izbą w chacie trudno było nazwać piwnicą, była to raczej głęboka, dość szeroka dziura wykopana w ziemi, bez podłogi czy nawet jakiejkolwiek izolacji. W kącie dołu dostrzegł zwiniętą w pozycji siedzącej sylwetkę ciasno owiniętego ciemnym płaszczem człowieka, z naciągniętym głęboko na twarz obszernym kapturem, zupełnie skrywającego twarz i włosy więźnia. Zupełny brak ruchu zakładnika sugerował, że człowiek albo nie żył, albo głęboko spał. Dzięki wciąż aktywnemu _Sharinganowi_ Sasuke wiedział, że zakładnik jest wciąż żywy. Ukucnął przy nim i delikatnie potrząsnął nim, próbując go obudzić. Bez skutku. Postać wciąż była absolutnie nieruchoma. Nie mając wyjścia, zebrał lejącą się przez ręce, pogrążoną we śnie postać w ramiona i ostrożnie stąpając po prowizorycznych schodkach, wyniósł do izby.

Ku jego uldze w pomieszczeniu znalazł obie _kunoichi_, chociaż wyglądały na co najmniej zmęczone. Gdy wkroczył do izby Sakura i Hinata były zajęte sprawdzaniem stanu życia i zdrowia porażonych prądem przeciwników. Sasuke położył dopiero co uwolnionego więźnia na prostym posłaniu przy jednej ze ścian i bezsłownie polecił Sakurze sprawdzić jego stan, a sam zwrócił się do Hinaty po krótki raport o losach przeciwników Sakury. Dzięki swojemu _Byakuganowi_ dziewczyna widziała całe zajście z bezpiecznego ukrycia, gdzie miała pozostać, nie wdając się w walki ze strażnikami, jednak wyglądała na co nieco zmęczoną, jak gdyby sama stoczyła niemałą bitwę. _Kunoichi_ ledwie zdążyła otworzyć usta, gdy dobiegł ich okrzyk zdumienia Sakury, która zasłaniała mu widok na twarz zakładnika. Podejrzewając, że zawinięty w płaszcz leżał ukryty kolejny przeciwnik, Sasuke pospiesznie zaczął kumulować chakrę w dłoni, w każdej chwili gotów zadać śmiertelny cios przy pomocy _Chidori_. Technika jednak okazała się być zupełnie niepotrzebna, gdy tylko zbliżył się do posłania i zobaczył kogo właśnie wyniósł z wykopanej w ziemi piwnicy. Na stworzonej w pośpiechu z koca poduszce leżała, teraz już odkryta głowa otoczona aureolą złotych pasm. Sasuke wiedział, że gdyby chłopak otworzył teraz oczy, byłyby w kolorze czystego, letniego nieba.

– Co z nim? - zapytał śmiertelnie poważny Sasuke. Przyglądał się jak Sakura wprawnie sprawdza czaszkę w poszukiwaniu pęknięć czy opuchlizny, jak delikatnie palpacyjnie bada stan kręgów szyjnych, jak przenosząc dłonie nad chłopakiem od czubka głowy aż po stopy wyczuwa swoją _chakrą_ jego narządy wewnętrzne, dalsze odcinki kręgosłupa, kości. Po pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu dziewczyna zakomunikowała, że jest trochę poobijany, ale to nie grozi jego życiu, a poza tym jest pod wpływem bardzo silnej usypiającej techniki.

– A-ale potrafisz go z niej wybudzić, p-prawda? - zapytała przejęta Hinata.

Nie wiem – przyznała Sakura po czym dotknęła lekko palcami skroni Naruto i skoncentrowała się w pełni na przywracaniu mu przytomności. Sasuke wiedział, że nieudane wybudzanie z bardzo głębokiego snu tego typu może prowadzić do poważnych komplikacji, których listę otwierały ustępujące problemy z koordynacją ruchów i pewne trudności z zebraniem myśli, po śmierć wybudzanego na samym końcu. Dlatego czekał cierpliwie, starając się nie robić żadnych hałasów, które mogłyby rozproszyć uwagę Sakury. Skutki złamania koncentracji mogłyby być przerażające. Zerknął na Hinatę, która tylko stała i wpatrywała się w plecy Sakury, przyciskając do ust splecione dłonie, jakby powstrzymując się fizycznie od wydawania jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Najwyraźniej ona także zdawała sobie sprawę z powagi stanu, w jakim znalazł się Naruto.

Minęło kilka długich chwil zanim Sakura odjęła dłonie od twarzy Naruto i pozwoliła opaść ramionom, wciąż klęcząc przy posłaniu i wypuszczając ciężko powietrze. Nie trzeba było nikomu mówić co teraz się stanie – jeśli wszystko poszło pomyślnie, to w ciągu minut Naruto powinien zacząć wracać do świadomości. Jeśli nie... cóż, będą musieli poczekać aż Naruto się obudzi i wtedy zaczną się martwić.

Sekundy sprawiały wrażenie minut, minuty godzin... Szaleństwo z niepokoju zbliżało się do nich wielkimi krokami, a oni nie mogli nic zrobić, jedynie siedzieć i czekać.

Po wydawałoby się latach złożony na posłaniu Naruto poruszył się. Chwilę później powoli rozchylił lekko powieki, krzywiąc się gdy jasne światło zaatakowało jego źrenice. Chłopak jęknął cicho i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni, zerknął na sufit i usiadł gwałtownie, rozglądając się wokół. Jego wzrok spoczął na wciąż klęczącej przy posłaniu Sakurze i najwyraźniej dotarło do niego co się dzieje. Sasuke mógł przysiąc, że słyszał jak chłopak mamrocze pod nosem groźby długiej, powolnej śmierci. Miał też niejasne wrażenie, że usłyszał imiona Tsunade i Gaara wraz z epitetami "Stara Wiedźma" i „przeklęty Piaskowy Dziadek", ale nie był pewien. Najwyraźniej Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę gdzie jest i dlaczego. Gdy już skończył przeklinać na czym świat stoi, uśmiechnął się zażenowany do Sakury i poszukał wzrokiem pozostałych. Przerażoną Hinatę próbował bezsłownie uspokoić, przybierając łagodny wyraz twarzy.

– Przestań się szczerzyć i odezwij – odezwał się szorstko Sasuke, ściągając na siebie uwagę Naruto. Te kilka minut pełnego napięcia i obaw oczekiwania wyczerpały go bardziej niż walka ze strażnikami.

– Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, draniu – odpowiedział nieco ochryple Naruto. Odkaszlnął kilka razy żeby pozbyć się suchości w gardle i zakołysał się, najwyraźniej wskutek zawrotów głowy. Sakura natychmiast zaczęła powtórnie sprawdzać stan jego ciała, więc Sasuke postanowił sprawdzić pamięć przyjaciela.

– Jaka jest kombinacja gestów do Techniki Przywołania? - Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego, pomyślał Sasuke. Naruto szybko złożył dłonie i wykonał potrzebne symbole i odpowiedział – Dzik, pies, ptak, małpa, baran. - Pamięć mechaniczna i leksykalna – sprawdzona.

– Gdzie byłeś dziś rano?

– Wróciłem z misji i poszedłem zobaczyć jak Kakashi testuje nowych _geninów_. - Pamięć deklaratywna – sprawdzona.

– Którą ręką jesz?

– Prawą. - Pamięć niedeklaratywna – sprawdzona.

– Kto był poprzednim Hokage?

– Sarutobi Hiruzen. - Pamięć długotrwała – sprawdzona.

– Jakie było pierwsze pytanie?

– O kombinację gestów do Techniki Przywołania. - Pamięć krótkotrwała – sprawdzona.

– Co znaczy indygenat?

– Indy-co? Skąd mam widzieć?! - Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Pamięć semantyczna – sprawdzona.

Zanim Sasuke skończył testować wszystkie podstawowe rodzaje pamięci, Sakura zakończyła swoje badanie kontrolne i podała Naruto butelkę wody, którą ten z wdzięcznością przyjął i niezwłocznie zaczął opróżniać.

– Możesz wstać? - zapytała Sakura gdy skończył pić.

– Przekonamy się – odpowiedział radośnie, szybko zwiesił nogi z posłania i podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. Nie został w niej długo – ledwie zdążył ustać stabilnie, stracił równowagę i usiadł z powrotem. Po kolejnych dwóch próbach rozejrzał się po zebranych. - Zdaje się, że ktoś będzie mi musiał pomóc. - Uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem i podrapał nerwowo grzbietową stronę szyi, spoglądając nieśmiało na Sasuke, który tylko przewrócił oczami, podszedł do siedzącego na posłaniu przyjaciela i wyciągnął rękę. Naruto chwycił dłoń i podniósł się raz jeszcze, tym razem asekurowany przed upadkiem przez silną rękę przyjaciela na swoich plecach.

Powoli cała czwórka opuściła chatę, w czym znacznie poszerzony otwór drzwiowy bardzo im pomógł. Wciąż podtrzymując Naruto, Sasuke skinął na dwie _kunoichi_ i ruszył przed siebie. Nie spodziewali się już więcej problemów, ale nieformalny dowódca wolał nie ryzykować niepotrzebnie i wciąż utrzymywał aktywny _Sharingan_. Zgodnie z wypracowanymi zasadami współpracy, Sakura i Hinata także powinny zachować wzmożoną czujność i w razie problemów poinformować go.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy wyczuł pięć _chakr_, których właściciele powinni leżeć przynajmniej nieprzytomni w okolicach opuszczonej chaty. Którzy zbliżali się do nich z dużą szybkością, niedługo po tym minęli ich i zagrodzili dalszą drogę.

Grupa składała się z _ninja_, z którymi miała rozprawić się Sakura, mężczyzny, który pomimo dość poważnej rany zdołał umknąć Sasuke. Dwóch pozostałych to byli ściągnięci z dachu, ogłuszeni i związani strażnicy. Uchiha zastanowił się przez moment, jakim cudem ci ludzie stoją przed nimi, ale nie zdążył dojść do żadnej konkluzji, gdyż cała piątka przeciwników ruszyła do ataku.

Nie mając czasu na poszukiwanie odpowiedniego schronienia dla Naruto, Sasuke posadził go na gałęzi i oparł o konar, samemu rzucając się w wir walki, chcąc odciągnąć zagrożenie od przyjaciela.

Jeden z napastników zaatakował Sakurę, drugi Hinatę, które wciąż stały na gałęziach, a pozostali trzej rzucili się w krótki pościg po ziemi za Sasuke. Dotąd cichy las wypełnił się szczękiem zderzanych ze sobą metalowych broni i trzaskiem łamanych gałęzi. Walki Sakury i Hinaty, które w zwykłych warunkach zakończyłyby się dość szybko, teraz przedłużały się nieznośnie przez ich ciągłe odwracanie uwagi od przeciwników i zerkanie na Naruto. Sasuke wiedział, że jeśli _kunoichi_ szybko nie zakończą swoich walk, będą zbyt zmęczone by dalej efektywnie stawiać opór. Nie było wyjścia, musiał skoncentrować się na trzech oponentach przed sobą, a potem im pomóc. Wpierw jednak musiał uporać się z nieustępliwym przeciwnikiem przed sobą. Podczas krótkiego biegu udało mu się pozbyć dwóch strażników, ale ten nie poddawał się, a przedłużająca się, intensywna walka z użyciem metalowej broni uniemożliwiała mu wykonanie potrzebnych gestów dla przywołania jakiejkolwiek techniki. Sasuke wyprowadził kolejne precyzyjne, ukośne cięcie gdy kątem oka zauważył dwóch mężczyzn kończących wykonywanie nieznanej mu wspólnej techniki. Analizując zobaczone gesty rozpoznał technikę jako opartą na użyciu ziemi i wody. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować nim pokaźny wir błota uderzył w niego, zwalając z nóg i otaczając ciasną, lepką masą. Nagła panika o Naruto, który nawet za cenę ich egzaminu nie mógł się bronić, zadziałała niczym zewnętrzne źródło adrenaliny. Przywołując płomienie rozproszył ich ciepło dookoła siebie, silnie podgrzewając otaczające go błoto. Wysuszoną wreszcie maź przebił _kataną_ i wykroił sobie wyjście, by zobaczyć usilnie starających się utrzymać wilgotność błota dwóch _shinobi_. Poświęcił jedno spojrzenie Naruto, który widząc zbliżającego się napastnika, opierając się na konarze próbował się podnieść. Jedno spojrzenie na zamarłe z przerażenia w bezruchu _kunoichi_ i zapominając o dwójce tuż obok niego Sasuke ruszył, rozwijając swoją pełną wspomaganą _chakrą_ szybkość, by zdążyć nim ostrze w wyciągniętej ręce strażnika dosięgnie Naruto.

W ostatniej chwili pochwycił rękę napastnika i mocno ją wykręcił, nie bacząc czy przy okazji nie połamie mu kości zanim ten zdążył zranić Naruto. Trzymał, kumulując _chakrę_ tak długo, aż tamten wypuścił z ręki sztylet, po czym uwolnił skoncentrowaną energię elektryczną, rażąc przeciwnika. Szkarłatne oczy patrzyły jak bezwładny mężczyzna spadł na ziemię i przez moment Sasuke znów poczuł tą mroczną przyjemność trzymania w ręku czyjegoś życia. Przyjemność, której nie czuł od zabicia Orochimaru. Jego uwagę zwrócił krótki okrzyk bólu zranionej Hinaty.

– Sakura! - zawołał do wciąż unieruchomionej strachem dziewczyny. Słysząc jego szorstki, zimny głos ocknęła się ze stuporu i ledwo zdążyła sparować pchnięcie _kunaiem_. - Na litość, zabierz ją stamtąd!

Przywrócona do rzeczywistości Sakura nabrała nowych sił i jednym celnym, wspomaganym _chakrą_ ciosem pięścią w skroń posłała przeciwnika w objęcia nieświadomości. Upewniwszy się, że tym razem mężczyzna długo nie wstanie, pospieszyła na pomoc Hinacie, której przeciwnik podnosił się z ziemi po celnym kopnięciu Sasuke. Rana w boku _kunoichi_ nie zagrażała bezpośrednio jej życiu, ale mocno ograniczała zakres ruchów. Sakura, wykonując polecenie Sasuke wzięła Hinatę na ręce i przeniosła na gałąź, na której siedział Naruto. Gdy mijała Uchihę widziała jego koncentrację w kumulowaniu _chakry_. Taka ilość była wystarczająca do wykonania każdej techniki jaką znała Sakura. Dziewczyna zadrżała i prawie zaczęła współczuć napastnikom. Wiedziała, że tyle _chakry_ Sasuke zbiera tylko w skrajnej złości i wiedziała, że kiedy Uchiha walczy w złości, niewiele pozostaje po jego oponentach. Wiedząc, że Sasuke nie będzie potrzebował żadnej pomocy, niezwłocznie zaczęła leczyć ranę Hinaty.

Tymczasem Sasuke czekał. Czekał, aż Sakura zabierze Hinatę w bezpieczne miejsce za jego plecami. Czekał, aż podniesie się przed chwilą strącony z gałęzi przeciwnik. Wreszcie czekał, aż pozostali dwaj oponenci zbliżą się do niego. Gdy wreszcie doczekał się, uwolnił połowę zebranej _chakry_ w potężnym ataku _Chidori senbon_, zasypując nieprzyjaciół gęstym deszczem igieł-impulsów elektrycznych. Wokół miejsc, gdzie wkłuły się igły impuls elektryczny spowodował kurcze tężcowe mięśni szkieletowych. Mając spowolnionych przeciwników punktowymi skurczami, wyzwolił drugą porcję skumulowanej _chakry_ – tym razem w postaci masywnego płomienia w kształcie głowy smoka. Dzięki _Sharinganowi_ widział dokładnie jak jego ogień dosięga wszystkich trzech mężczyzn. Zanim płomienie zniknęły zupełnie Sasuke był już w powietrzu z obnażoną kataną. Mający problemy z poruszaniem się po elektrycznych igłach i potraktowani ostrym, żywym ogniem strażnicy nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy niewyraźna smuga czerni z alarmująco szkarłatnymi oczyma odebrała im życia.

Naruto, wciąż siedząc na gałęzi, obserwował toczoną przez Sasuke walkę. Przez większą jej część widział jedynie jego plecy. Gdy po błyskawicznym, zabójczym ataku Sasuke odwrócił się, Naruto nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to nie był po prostu Sasuke. To był prawdziwy dziedzic klanu Uchiha, czarno odziana Śmierć z przerażającymi oczyma w kolorze krwi, kroczący dumnie na tle zanikających płomieni. Naruto przyglądał mu się niczym zahipnotyzowany. Widywał wcześniej Sasuke podczas walki, dwa razy nawet stawił mu czoła w pojedynkach, które mogły zakończyć się śmiercią jednego z nich, ale nigdy nie widział go takiego. Zimny, obojętny, zdystansowany. I wściekły. O tak, zbliżająca się ku nim chmura gradowa pod postacią Sasuke była definitywnie wściekła.

– Pospiesz się – skupiona wyłącznie na pomaganiu Hinacie Sakura podskoczyła, zaskoczona lodowatym głosem, niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. Kontynuując leczenie, zerknęła w kierunku Sasuke, który stał na pobliskiej gałęzi, niewiele wyżej od niej i rozglądał się czujnie. Widziała, że jego gniew wciąż nie zniknął, że wciąż się w nim kłębi, potęgując chłód w jego zachowaniu. Oprócz tego martwiło ją, że chłopak po prostu zniszczył tych strażników, zabił ich bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia okiem, bez chwili wahania.

– Rozpraszasz się – usłyszała. Po raz kolejny zadała sobie pytanie, czy dzięki tak zaawansowanej kontroli nad _Sharinganem_ Sasuke nadal nie potrafił czytać w myślach – trafność jego spostrzeżeń i uwag była niepokojąco wysoka. Zwiększyła koncentrację na pracy nad raną Hinaty, niemniej wciąż nie mogła zepchnąć na dalszy tok myślenia łatwości i obojętności z jakimi Sasuke zakończył życia tamtych mężczyzn. Ledwie skończyła zasklepiać ostatnie warstwy skóry _kunoichi,_ Sasuke polecił jej sprawdzić stan Naruto. I znów zrobił to tym zimnym głosem, używając możliwie najmniejszej liczby słów. Cały ten czas spędzony z nim nauczyły ją, że taki sposób mówienia oznacza mocno zirytowanego Sasuke. Każdemu innemu (no może z wyjątkiem Naruto) poradziłaby nie zbliżać się do niego w żaden sposób, ale siebie uważała za kogoś ważnego w życiu Sasuke, być może kiedyś najważniejszego, więc postanowiła pomóc mu rozładować trochę negatywnych emocji. - Sasuke-_kun_, minęło zaledwie siedem godzin od rozpoczęcia etapu, nie musimy się spieszyć. - Nie zrażona, że jej próba zagajenia spotkała się z absolutną ciszą, kontynuowała – nie przypuszczam, żebyśmy mieli napotkać więcej napastników, więc możesz się uspokoić... - Przeszywające spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu zachwiało jej odwagą, ale podniosła się, podeszła do niego i z uporem brnęła dalej. - Sasuke-_kun_, em, powinieneś odpocząć... Rozumiem, że jesteś wstrząśnięty, no wiesz... - powiedziała cicho i dokończyła szeptem – że musiałeś ich zabić...

– Nie musiałbym, gdybyś była bardziej kompetentna – odpowiedział jej sucho, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– Co masz na myśli, Sasuke-_kun_? - zapytała zaskoczona i oburzona oskarżeniem Sakura. Jak śmiał sugerować, że to była jej wina?

– Gdybyś chociaż pozbawiła ich świadomości na wystarczająco długo albo chociaż związała, nie gonili by nas.

– Nie chciałam ich skrzywdzić! Przecież to _shinobi_ z Konohy lub którejś z sojuszniczych Ukrytych Wiosek! - Sakura była zdecydowanie oburzona. Zakochana w nieformalnym dowódcy czy nie, nikt nie będzie zarzucał, że nie wywiązała się z powierzonych zadań!

– To skazańcy. Ich jedyną szansą na przeżycie było przetrwanie cało stawiania czynnego oporu egzaminowanym na _jouninów_. - Widząc, że Sakura była zbyt zszokowana nowymi informacjami, ciągnął – i nieważne, że przez swoje niedoinformowanie poważnie zagroziłaś powodzeniu tej misji. Przez swoją niekompetencję naraziłaś Naruto.

– A-ale gdyby przyszło co do czego, dałby sobie radę... - broniła się słabo Sakura. Wiedziała w jakim stanie jest Naruto, Sasuke nawet nie musiał jej tego wytykać. Naraziła życie kogoś, kto jest dla niej jak brat, niemal tak ważny jak Sasuke. Zmusiła Sasuke do pozbawienia życia czterech mężczyzn. - Sasuke-_kun_... przykro mi. Rozumiem już dlaczego wciąż jesteś podenerwowany... Odebrać komuś życie... Musisz czuć się okropnie

– Nie jestem zły, że musiałem ich zabić. - Sasuke miał już dość jej mylnego wrażenia, że dziewczyna cokolwiek rozumie. Na zmieszane, pytające spojrzenie odpowiedział zirytowany – przez swoje marne opanowania obie prawie dopuściłyście do zabicia Naruto, stojąc tuż obok niego. Kiedy on był atakowany, zwłaszcza wiedząc, w jakim jest stanie, obie stałyście sparaliżowane strachem i tylko patrzyłyście przerażone!

– A-ale to dlatego, że Naruto tak wiele dla nas znaczy! Na normalnej misji nie chroni się kogoś tak ważnego! Nie wiem kto wymyślił, żeby umieścić jako odbijanego zakładnika osobę tak istotną dla wszystkich członków drużyny, ale na pewno nie pomyślał, nie przemyślał tego. To... to przecież bez sensu... Zupełnie...

– Sakura - powiedział zirytowany i nagle niesamowicie zmęczony Sasuke. Kiedy dziewczyna przestała mówić cicho do siebie, kontynuował – w tym egzaminie dokładnie o to chodziło. Żeby sprawdzić, czy przyszły _jounin_ potrafi działać pod dużą presją.

Wciąż nieprzekonana Sakura zerknęła na Hinatę i Naruto, którzy tylko potaknęli, bezsłownie przyznając rację Sasuke.

– To znaczy, że... że ja... - zaczęła jąkać Sakura.

– Tak, – powiedział jadowicie cichym i niemal słodkim głosem Sasuke. - Oblałaś.

Mając za najlepszego przyjaciela najpopularniejszego chłopaka swojego pokolenia, Sasuke liczył się, że nawet na jego świętowanie przyprowadzi kumpli. Nie przewidział jednak, że przyprowadzi ich aż tylu. Od czasów kiedy siłą i podstępem został sprowadzony z powrotem do Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach jego stosunki z większością ówczesnej Dziewiątki Nowicjuszy znacznie się poprawiły, zatem obecność Kiby, Choujiego, Shino i innych nie dziwiła go (może za wyjątkiem obecności absolutnie leniwego Shikamaru). Zaskoczyła go natomiast obecność Nejiego i Gaary. Ze stoickim geniuszem klanu Hyuuga nie łączyło go wiele, właściwie nic, jeśli nie liczyć pewnego rodzaju słabości do wygłupów duszy zebranego towarzystwa. Obecność Kazekage na jego małej celebracji awansu była niemałym powodem do ciekawych spojrzeń i gorących dyskusji przyciszonymi głosami wśród pozostałych klientów restauracji.

– Uchiha – przywitał go krótko Gaara. - Imponujący pokaz. - Z tymi słowy i minimalnym skinieniem Kazekage przeszedł w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie pozostałych świętujących zabawiał właśnie Naruto.

– Gratuluję – powiedział krótko Hyuuga. Cóż, Sasuke nie spodziewał się nawet jego obecności, więc jedno czterosylabowe słowo było czymś więcej niż mógł oczekiwać.

Przywitawszy osobiście wszystkich przybyłych do restauracji pogratulować mu awansu Sasuke skierował się do zajmowanego przez zebrane, jak zauważył chłopak, całkiem liczne towarzystwo rogu sali. Zbliżając się, jego uszu dobiegł podniesiony głos Kiby.

– Mówię ci, Hyuuga, nie wiem jak wyglądał Uchiha, ale niemożliwe, żeby był bardziej przerażony niż Naruto na swoim egzaminie!

– Zatem jak bardzo przerażony był Naruto? - niemal wymruczał Sasuke, stojąc tuż za krzesłem Kiby i pochylając się do przodu tak, by jego usta znalazły się na wysokości ucha gwałtownie czerwieniącego się teraz wielbiciela psów. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi od Kiby, Sasuke przeniósł wzrok na Naruto. Kątem oka zauważył, że większość obecnych także przygląda się wyglądającemu teraz na mocno zmieszanego i zawstydzonego blondyna. Rzeczony chłopak rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale jedyna osoba, która mogłaby go wybawić od tej opowieści w tej chwili zajęta była pozbywaniem się płomiennego rumieńca z policzków. Nie mając wyjścia zebrał się na spokój, odchrząknął i zaczął mówić. Opowiedział, jak o mało nie zemdlał, gdy wciąż walcząc z przeważającymi liczebnie i otaczającymi go coraz ciaśniejszym kręgiem oponentami, kątem oka dostrzegł biegnącego mu na pomoc Lee z przewieszonym przez ramię i podskakującym z każdym bardzo sprężystym krokiem czarnowłosym kimś, najwyraźniej ich zakładnikiem, którego Lee miał znaleźć, gdy powielony Naruto, Kiba i Akamaru zajmowali uwagę strażników. Gdy tylko jeden z klonów Naruto dostrzegł, że te krucze włosy sterczą z tyłu głowy pod absolutnie przeczącym grawitacji kątem, nie omieszkał głośno poinformować o tym pozostałych Naruto, którzy, ku zdumieniu, przerażeniu i niejakiej radości przeciwników zaczęli mdleć, chichotać z widoku Sasuke podskakującego na ramieniu Lee, rzucać się na oślep na strażników i pędzić co sił (przy tym uderzając zadziwiająco celnie oponentów) w kierunku zbliżającej się odsieczy w jaskrawo zielonym kombinezonie. Zanim Lee dobiegł do nich żaden z przeciwników nie był zdolny do walki, powaleni celnymi ciosami spanikowanych Naruto lub, w przypadku tych rozbawionych, skutecznie ogłuszeni przez korzystającego z rozproszenia ich uwagi Kibę. Gdy wreszcie Lee, z podskakującym na jego ramieniu Sasuke, dotarli do pozostałych członków drużyny, głoszący idee młodości i energii _shinobi_ niezwłocznie rozpoczął „pełne młodzieńczej energii i zapału" przywracanie świadomości Sasuke, polegające na raźnym potrząsaniu nieprzytomnego, bezwładnego ciała Sasuke i wymierzaniu jego policzkom siarczystych, orzeźwiających razów. Po kilku sekundach przyglądania się działaniom Lee, Naruto po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut niemal zemdlał i wiedziony czystą paniką o zdrowie i życie przyjaciela zagrożone przez Drugą Zieloną Bestię Konohy, pisnął jak mała dziewczynka i rzucił się, chcąc odbić Sasuke z rąk zapalczywego i nieco zbyt entuzjastycznego Lee. Zdobywszy nieprzytomnego przyjaciela, Naruto usiadł z wrażenia na ziemi, wciąż ściskając w ramionach bezwładne ciało. Całe szczęście, ponieważ gdyby nie to, nagłe pojawienie się wokół Sasuke obłoku gęstego dymu i pojawienie się zamiast wytrzęsionego, jednak wciąż nieprzytomnego przyjaciela roztrzęsionego, ale całkiem przytomnego Kakashiego mogłoby skończyć się bolesnym upadkiem, gdy Naruto podczas trzeciej próby wreszcie skutecznie zemdlał.

– … i w ten sposób Kiba ma do końca życia radochę moim kosztem. - Rzeczony chłopak rzeczywiście wydawał się być ubawiony setnie. Zresztą pozostali słuchacze nie wyglądali inaczej. Nawet Shikamaru wybudził się ze swojego wydawałoby się permanentnego stanu półsnu, by dołączyć do ogólnego stanu dużego rozbawienia opowieścią Naruto. Jedynie Sasuke, Neji i Gaara zachowali godność i nie pokładali się na stole z rozbawienia, za to dyskretnie ocierali łzy spowodowane długotrwałym powstrzymywaniem się od wybuchnięcia głośnym, otwartym śmiechem. Najwyraźniej nie tylko członkowie klanu Uchiha nie reagowali w ten sposób. Przynajmniej nie publicznie. Naruto był pewien, że słyszał chichoczącego Shino, ale wciąż pamiętał jego groźbę łóżka pełnego robali, więc przezornie postanowił nie zwracać na to niczyjej uwagi.

– Czy słusznie wnoszę z braku zażenowania Sasuke-_kun_, że nie zemdlał podczas swojego egzaminu? - zapytał niepewnym głosem, uważnie studiując twarz Uchihy i zastanawiając się nad czymś mocno Sai. - Jestem pewien, że w jednej z książek o ekspresji emocji czytałem, że...

– Nie, Sai, Uchiha nie zemdlał – odpowiedział szybko najbardziej zdolny do mówienia Neji, jak wszyscy zebrani zaznajomiony z socjalnie nieprzystosowanym byłym członkiem Rdzenia.

– A właśnie, gdzie jest Lee? - zapytał Kiba, który jako że był świadkiem opowiedzianej sytuacji, opanował się szybciej od innych.

– Zdaje mi się, że widziałem go jak pociesza Sakurę – odezwał się właśnie przybyły Kakashi. - A przynajmniej bardzo się stara ją pocieszać... - dokończył z niejakim powątpiewaniem w sukces Lee.

– Zbyt problematyczne... - mruknął wciąż nie mogący się do końca opanować Shikamaru.

– Spóźniłeś się! - wykrzyknął Naruto, wskazując na swojego byłego nauczyciela palcem. Żywił głęboką nadzieję, że uda mu się odwrócić uwagę zebranych od siebie i swojego zawstydzającego go egzaminu. Nie było mu to jednak dane.

– Twoja strata – powiedział Sasuke zanim Kakashi zdążył zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Ominęła cię historia, jak Naruto radził sobie na swoim egzaminie na _jounina_. - Tym razem Sasuke dołączył do większości zebranych, głośno, jak na siebie, śmiejąc się na wspomnienie opowieści Naruto. - Ale jestem pewien, że wciąż żywo pamiętasz tamten dzień – dorzucił, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a pozostali, widząc przerażenie w jedynym widocznym oku Kakashiego znów wybuchnęli radosnym śmiechem. Między kolejnymi salwami Chouji poinformował go, że wszyscy już zamówili swoje jedzenie i drinki, więc poszedł do baru dołączyć swoje zamówienie po czym wrócił do zebranych _shinobi_ i zajął miejsce przy stole obok Sasuke.

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech. Chłód nocnego powietrza zawsze go otrzeźwiał, a zapach odprężał. Ponad dwutygodniowa, trudna misja i popołudnie pełne wrażeń wyraźnie odbiły się na jego energii i zapale do ożywionych dyskusji, z czego leżący tuż obok niego właściciel dachu, na którym odpoczywali był niezmiernie rad. Cały ten dzień zmęczył go niepomiernie, pozostawiając wyzutym z każdych, nawet najmniejszych pokładów sił. Nieczęsto zdarzało mu się być aż tak przerażonym i nigdy nie czuł się tak odpowiedzialny za czyjeś życie jak tego popołudnia. W komforcie ciszy jaką zapewniała bardzo późna pora, której ku jego zdumieniu Naruto nie zakłócał swoją zwykłą niekończącą się paplaniną, Sasuke pozwalał każdemu mięśniowi rozluźnić się, powrócić do zwykłego stanu niskiego napięcia i wysokiej pobudliwości. Dzień był pełen niekoniecznie miłych wrażeń, ale Sasuke cieszył się, że wreszcie uzyskał stopień równy przyjacielowi. I że zdające z nim w drużynie _kunoichi_ nie miały tego szczęścia i pod żadnym pozorem nie zostanie przydzielony do jednej drużyny z nimi.

Niczym niezmącona cisza nocy w oddalonej od centrum Wioski dzielnicy Uchiha pozwalała także na odpoczynek zmęczonemu strachem o Naruto umysłowi pozostawiając miejsce relaksującym myślom o dołączaniu do drużyny Naruto.

Ze spokojnego i niemal letargicznego stanu niemyślenia wyrwał Sasuke głos Naruto. - Em... Sasuke? - zaczął nieśmiało niepewnym głosem. Zaalarmowany nieco wahaniem w tonie przyjaciela Sasuke mruknął porozumiewawczo, sygnalizując, że nie śpi i słucha. - Czy gdybyś miał mnie opisać w kilku epitetach – zaczął Naruto, krzywiąc się teatralnie na ledwie słyszalny chichot Sasuke. - Tak, znam takie trudne słowo... Wracając do rzeczy, czy gdybyś miał mnie opisać w kilku słowach, to czy znalazłoby się tam „bezlitosny" i „morderca"?

Zupełnie wyrwany z przyjemnego odrętwienia zarówno fizycznego, jak i intelektualnego Sasuke podniósł się gwałtownie i spojrzał podejrzliwie na przyjaciela. Nie takiego pytania spodziewał się na w środku nocy na dachu swojego domu wkrótce po awansowaniu na ten sam stopień co Naruto. - Że co proszę? - zapytał jedynymi słowami jakie przyszły mu do głowy.

– Em... dostałem propozycję wstąpienia do ANBU i nie wiem, czy się do tego nadaję... To wszystko... - wyjaśnił pospiesznie mocno już strapiony chłopak. Sama niepewność bycia odpowiednio kwalifikowanym do zajęcia do jedno, ale ta niespodziewanie mało elokwentna reakcja Sasuke to zupełnie coś innego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział przyjaciela wysławiającego się w taki sposób – w mniemaniu Sasuke „nieprzystający geniuszowi". Taka tranzycja nie może zwiastować niczego dobrego, pomyślał zaniepokojony reakcją przyjaciela Naruto.

– Dostałeś propozycję wstąpienia do ANBU? - zapytał nieco bezmyślnie Sasuke nie mogąc uwierzyć, że szansa na dołączenie do Naruto na misje znów wymyka mu się z palców. Był już tak blisko, jedna rozmowa z Tsunade, a teraz? Teraz znów pozostawał daleko w tyle i znów nie będzie mógł dosięgnąć przyjaciela na długie tygodnie.

– No... tak. Ale nie jestem przekonany, czy powinienem ją przyjąć... - tłumaczył się słabo Naruto, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć, by przypadkiem nie rozzłościć najwyraźniej wytrąconego ze swojej zimnej równowagi Sasuke.

Po głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna odpowiedź: nie! Nie przyjmuj tej propozycji! Ale wiedział, że to samolubne z jego strony, a siedzący przed nim chłopak zrobił już dla niego wystarczająco dużo poświęcając przy tym niemało, by chociaż tym razem wykazać się podobnym. Pomimo protestów organu, którego istnieniu Sasuke zawsze zaprzeczał, odpowiedział zgodnie z interesem przyjaciela – jeszcze pytasz, głupku. Oczywiście, że powinieneś. To w końcu kolejny krok do bycia _ninją_ najwyższej klasy.  
Gdyby Sasuke tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów nie położył się z powrotem na koc i nie odwrócił się na bok, okrywając szczelnie kocem zobaczyłby wcale nie uradowaną twarz Naruto. Gdyby tylko nie odwrócił się, nie chcąc ryzykować pokazania chłopakowi co naprawdę myśli o służbie w ANBU, zobaczyłby rozczarowanie i rezygnację w tych tak zwykle radosnych oczach koloru czystego, letniego nieba.

Wpatrzony smętnie w ciemność nocy, wsłuchując się w odgłosy powoli budzącej się do życia Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach Naruto podjął swoją decyzję. Nie był to łatwy wybór, jednak jedyny rozsądny w gąszczu podszeptów uczuć spragnionego bliskości serca. Tak, postanowił Naruto, nie ma sensu dalej zwlekać czy łudzić się. Ten jeden raz zrezygnuję z walki do samego końca. Z walki o niego i przynależność do jego życia. Tak trzeba.

– i jak widzisz, tym razem też wróciłem w jednym, całkiem nieszczególnie poharatanym kawałku! Niepotrzebnie się tak zamartwiasz, Babciu! - szeroko uśmiechnięty, ważący się taką poufałość z głową Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach młodzian sprężystym unikiem uchylił się przed masywnym przyciskiem do papieru wymierzonym prosto między jego oczy. Widząc cierpką minę _Hokage_ na jego małe przezwisko, Naruto uśmiechnąłby się jeszcze szerzej. Gdyby tylko mógł. - Tak samo zresztą jak Neji i Shika – obwieścił z rozciągniętymi do granic możliwości ustami w promiennym młodzieńczym uśmiechu. - Poza tym, po co ja ci to za każdym razem muszę mówić osobiście? Przecież Neji spędza całe wieki nad tymi raportami. Przysięgam, nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek myślał nad każdym zdaniem tego głupiego papierka. Ten facet ma nierówno pod sufitem, mówię ci! - Tsunade odchyliła się wygodnie w swoim wysokim, skórzanym fotelu, słuchając tyrady swojego pupila. Takiej radości życia nie widziała w swoim podopiecznym od dawna. Przynajmniej nie od momentu, kiedy postanowił wstąpić do ANBU. I skoro teraz miała okazję posłuchać radosnej gadaniny o wszystkim i wszystkich, zamierzała skorzystać z niej jak najpełniej. - Ja rozumiem, że on jest cudownym dzieckiem klanu Hyuuga, ale ta perfekcja jest po prostu upierdliwa! Masz pojęcie, że musiałem czekać trzy bite godziny po powrocie do Wioski zanim Pan Jestem Taki Perfekcyjny wreszcie będzie zadowolony z każdego z chyba miliona zdań w tym raporcie?! - Tak, uznała uśmiechnięta w duchu Tsunade, podziwianie przedstawień, jakie z każdym raportem odczynia Naruto, warte jest nadrabiania zaległości nocami.

– No już, nie dramatyzuj bachorze jeden – skarciła go z uśmiechem na ustach Tsunade. - O ile pamiętam, to ty powinieneś pisać raporty z misji – na to przypomnienie Naruto jedynie wzruszył ramionami i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Cóż mogę poradzić, że trudno oprzeć się moim prośbom? - zapytał chłopak, uśmiechając się przy tym w niemal niewinny sposób. Byłby niewinny, gdyby nie te zdradzające wiele oczy, które teraz mówiły „gdyby tylko Hyuuga potrafił oprzeć się mnie".

– A to Hyuuga nie pisze raportów, bo nie mógł patrzeć na twoje koszmarne bazgroły, które śmiesz nazywać pismem?

– Och, tam, czepiasz się, Babciu! - jęknął przyłapany na opowiadaniu bajek chłopak. - Na jedno wychodzi – dorzucił, na powrót przyjmując szelmowski wyraz twarzy.

– O, tak, jasne – mruknęła z przekąsem Tsunade. Przekartkowany od niechcenia, z całą pewnością perfekcyjny raport Hyuugi wylądował podpisany i zapieczętowany na stosunkowo niewielkim stosiku dokumentów oznaczonych jako „załatwione". Hiperaktywny, radosny i kompletnie beztroski Naruto był lekiem na jej wszelkie problemy – na nigdy niekończącą się papierkową robotę, był też miłą odmianą dla użerania się z niekompetentnymi i irytującymi panami ziemskimi. Widziała w nim swojego następcę, widziała kogoś, kto dumnie i bez zwątpienia będzie pielęgnował i przekazywał kolejnym pokoleniom najważniejszą naukę jej mistrza, Trzeciego Hokage. Wiedziała, że mimo zawadiackiego nastawienia do życia i pewnej nieobliczalności, będzie godnym kontynuatorem Woli Ognia Konohy. Tsunade uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, wciąż przyglądając się chodzącemu energicznie przed jej biurkiem tam i z powrotem chłopca. Nie, upomniała się. Nie chłopca, a młodego, świetnie zapowiadającego się mężczyznę. Co jej przypomniało...

– Naruto! - krzyknęła kobieta, starając się przebić przez niekończący się potok słów pupila. - Jutro odbędzie się oficjalna prezentacja i przydzielenie, ale chyba mogę powiedzieć ci coś już dziś... - wiedziała, że taka informacja wzbudzi szczere zainteresowanie Naruto. - Chociaż może jednak nie powinnam... Sama nie wiem – przeciągała Tsunade, drocząc się.

– Och, no dalej! Skoro już zaczęłaś... Teraz będzie mnie to prześladować do jutra! - jęknął chłopak. - Chociaż nie! Nie mów mi! Zawsze kiedy tak zaczynasz, czegoś chcesz w zamian za informacje. Nie! - krzyknął chłopak, widząc jak kobieta zbiera się, żeby jednak zażądać czegoś w zamian za zaspokojenie jego chęci poznania już teraz tej nowej danej. - Nie mów! I tak się jutro dowiem, a tak nie będę musiał nic dla ciebie specjalnie robić... - to mówiąc, chłopak zasłonił dłońmi uszy, pod żadnym pozorem nie chcąc usłyszeć. O nie, pomyślał. Te jej dziwaczne prace mające podobno (bo według nieoficjalnych słów Shizune) na celu przygotować mnie lepiej do funkcji Hokage, kiedy ta starucha wreszcie zrezygnuje, nie były takie strasznie złe, ale co za dużo, to nie zdrowo, a ja chcę odpocząć.

– No dobrze, nie chcesz, nie powiem ci, że nowy członek waszej formacji stoi tuż za tymi drzwiami, przez które właśnie wychodzisz. Odmaszerować!

– No świetnie, - burknął chłopak. - Nie dość, że jakiś nowy, to jeszcze za tę informację czegoś zażądasz. - Naruto westchnął teatralnie, wzruszył cierpiętniczo ramionami i zwrócił się do wskazanych mu drzwi.

– Nie marudź, bachorze jeden! – krzyknęła za znikającym za drzwiami chłopakiem. Żałowała trochę, że nie może zobaczyć jego miny. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie popełniła błędu, przydzielając go do jednej drużyny z Naruto.

Po drugiej stronie masywnych dębowych drzwi wciąż marudzący pod nosem Naruto zderzył się z wyrobioną latami ciężkich ćwiczeń klatką piersiową. Rzucił szybkie „przepraszam" i już chciał wyminąć mężczyznę, gdy zamarł w pół kroku dostrzegając bezdennie czarne oczy wybijające się z niesamowicie jasnej, alabastrowej twarzy. Żeby wiedzieć, z kim właśnie się zderzył nie musiał nawet zerkać na gęstą czuprynę sterczących pod przeczącym grawitacji kątem czarnych włosów ani na pełne gracji ruchy przywodzące mu na myśl dzikiego, choć wciąż jeszcze spokojnego kota.

Nikła, choć jednak obecna iskierka czegoś cieplejszego od zwykłego chłodu próżni emocjonalnej dopełniła zaczątka informacji o nowym członku drużyny.

Chłodna na zawsze ciepłym ciele Naruto dłoń Sasuke była niczym balsam na podrażnioną słońcem skórę. Kto wie, pomyślał chłopak, może od teraz droga do zostania Hokage będzie może nie łatwiejsza, ale przynajmniej znośniejsza?

W końcu udało mu się uratować przyjaciela, więc cóż trudniejszego mogło wciąż być przed nim z czym nie mogliby poradzić sobie teraz we dwóch?


End file.
